Hide me
by ohblainers
Summary: Kurt is trying to study, but is suddenly interrupted when Blaine run's into his room shouting "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Klaine fluff. Wevid insanity. Some swearing. Set sometime between Special Education and A Very Glee Christmas.


**A/N This is set before Original Song, so Kurt and Blaine aren't dating yet.**

**I don't know why, but I found that this was cuter if they were still just friends.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt placed his pencil down and leaned back in his desk chair. Why did he ever think it would be a good idea to choose pre-calculus? Surely this much homework had to be illegal. He had been at it for an hour and he still wasn't sure he was doing it right.<p>

Kurt ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He had never had this much trouble with schoolwork at McKinley. He knew could easily ask someone for help, but he didn't want anyone at Dalton to think he was stupid. Everyone here was so smart, formal and well, sort of stuck up.

He was about to pick up his pencil and try again when someone slammed his door open, sprinted inside and dived under his bed.

"KURT, HIDE ME! HIDE ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Blaine shouted.

Although his words were serious, the glimpse Kurt got of his face showed he was smiling.

"Blaine, what on earth did you do?" Kurt asked, standing up and frowning.

Blaine popped his head out from under Kurt's bed and grinned.

"I stole it! I finally stole it, Kurt. But I think he's actually going to murder me!"

"Stole what? Who's going to-" Kurt started to say, but he was interrupted when a taller boy came charging through his open door.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, YOU GIVE IT BACK RIGHT F***ING NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE. SHOW YOUR FACE, YOU COWARD!" Wes hollered, ignoring Kurt's protests.

"I am NOT a coward." Blaine yelled back, jumping out from his hiding spot.

Wes advanced towards him, glaring full force. David, who had only just caught up with Wes, ran towards him and placed his hand on his friends shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Blaine, just give it back. You know what Wes is like."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine replied, trying to hide his laughter with his hand.

"LIAR! You stole it, I know you did!" Wes shouted, red in the face.

"You have no proof!"

"As if! I know for a FACT you did it! You were always complaining about it!"

"But you didn't listen!"

"That's because your complaints were stupid!"

"They were not stu-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to face Kurt who was practically fuming.

"Okay," Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down, "David, can you please explain what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, well… Blaine stole Wes's Britney Spears CD."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and looked at Blaine.

"I don't like her music. And Wes was playing it _constantly _in our dorm, so I stole it." He said casually with a shrug.

"You are such a hypocrite! You're the one who plays Katy Perry constantly, but I never say anything about that!" Wes said, his voice rising again.

"Duh, that's because Katy Perry is actually GOOD." Blaine replied breezily, rolling his eyes.

Wes scoffed and shook his head angrily

"Britney Spears is a pop ICON. How can you-"

"HEY! SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Kurt shouted at the two bickering boys.

"Blaine, just give Wes his CD back." David said sternly.

"I hid it." Blaine said, grinning mischievously.

"WHERE?" Wes demanded, taking a step closer towards the curly haired boy.

"In the Library. Non-fiction. Shelf 297."

"If it's not there, I WILL end you." Wes muttered, spinning on his heel and marching out the door.

David shot Kurt an apologetic look before following his best friend.

Kurt sighed and collapsed back into his desk chair.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Wes was being annoying. So I stole something of his." Blaine said simply.

"Don't you think that's a little immature?"

Blaine scoffed, "You're not the one who has to live with him."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling at how childish Blaine could be.

"Wes looked super pissed. Do you think he hates you?"

Blaine laughed, but at the confused look Kurt shot him he quickly explained.

"Oh, no, he's just being grumpy. He'll calm down soon. Trust me, I know from experience."

"You mean you've done this before?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yep. I've stolen lots of his stuff before, but only when he's being especially annoying. One time I even stole his gavel, but that took quite a bit of plotting with Nick and Jeff. He didn't talk to me for a week." Blaine said proudly.

"Woah. I think you deserve some sort of award for that."

Blaine chuckled before his attention was caught by the work littering Kurt's desk.

"So, what're you doing?"

"Oh, uh… well, I WAS trying to do some pre-calculus homework, but I don't really think I get it."

_Oh, crap. Now he's going to think you're an idiot._

Kurt glanced at Blaine from under his eyelashes, half expecting him to be laughing, but he was smiling kindly at Kurt. He walked over to where Kurt was sitting and surveyed his work. He then picked up Kurt's discarded pencil and started to guide Kurt through the questions he had completed, writing corrections occasionally. When he finished explaining, Kurt just stared at him with an open mouth.

"How the hell did you do that? I don't think I've ever seen you study before!"

Blaine just shrugged, "School's never really been a challenge for me."

Kurt groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's okay to not get it straight away. This work's really difficult. Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt raised his head and, oh. He hadn't really expected Blaine to be that close. He was about 10 inches from Kurt, and he was watching him closely. When blue eyes met hazel, Kurt saw that Blaine looked genuinely concerned, he though his heart was about to leap out of chest.

"I… I didn't want you to think I was stupid." Kurt mumbled sheepishly.

Blaine shook his head lightly and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I would never think you're stupid." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." Kurt said, ducking his head to hide his blush.

"Hey, call me if you have anymore trouble, but I should really go and make sure Wes hasn't destroyed my side of our dorm."

Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder again then started to walk towards the door.

"W-wait… would Wes actually do that?"

Blaine paused in the doorway and shrugged.

"I don't know, but there's a first time for everything."

And with one last heart-melting smile, he was walking down the hallway, whistling cheerfully to himself.

Kurt giggled giddily to himself. Maybe the boys at Dalton weren't so stuck up after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Maybe some day I'll write "The time Blaine, Nick and Jeff stole Wes's Gavel."**

**I love writing goofy Blaine.**

**Reviews are the light of my life. *Hint hint* :D**


End file.
